


the quick brown fox jumps over the sour wolf

by jacyevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Done With Everything Laura, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Humor, Spell Failure, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: “Don’t get mad at me because you decided to play with spells before you should have and got yourself turned into a fox, Stiles.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108
Collections: Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020





	the quick brown fox jumps over the sour wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @laurahale-appreciation for the theme “Magical Mishaps.”
> 
> If you want to hear what a fox throwing a tantrum actually sounds like, do yourself a favor and watch [this adorable video.](https://youtu.be/yzHFskza-G8) You won’t regret it.

“This is all your fault.”

There’s an outraged sound from the fox sitting at her side, like a cross between a yowling cat and a screeching bird.

“I don’t know how. I don’t know why. But it's definitely your fault.”

The fox chitters, red and beige fur puffed up to a ridiculous degree, panting and snapping his teeth at Laura’s wrist. She bops him on the nose like a naughty puppy, making him yelp and jump backward.

“Don’t get mad at me because you decided to play with spells before you should have and got yourself turned into a fox, Stiles.”

Stiles whines, loudly enough that she resists the urge to cover her ears. God, she hates foxes. At the moment, she kind of hates Stiles, too.

“Tell it to someone who cares.” Laura ignores the yip she receives in response and turns to the coal-black wolf sitting on her other side. “And you! Don’t think I don’t know you had something to do with this.”

Derek whimpers, ears pulled back on his head, tail between his legs. He looks every inch the remorseful canine he’s imitating, except for the gleam of mischief that flickers through the gold of his eyes.

Stiles crouches down, tail wagging furiously before he pounces over Derek’s back. Derek growls, rolling over onto his side and ignoring the fox trying to goad him into playing.

Stiles bounces around his head, nudging into his fur like he’s trying to burrow his way into Derek’s ridiculously soft, fluffy belly. When that doesn’t work, he tugs at Derek’s ear with his teeth.

Derek turns and snarls. Stiles takes off across the grass, making a sound like barking laughter at the back of his throat.

It’s creepy is what it is.

“What the hell did I do to deserve this?” she mutters. Derek snorts, lying his head down on his front paws and shutting his eyes. Stiles runs circles around both of them with endless energy. Every sound he makes grates like nails on a chalkboard against her sensitive ears.

Laura sighs, flipping through her apps until she finds her camera. Might as well get some blackmail material out of this mess.

She snaps a dozen pictures of her idiot brother and her equally dumb emissary rolling around in the grass. Stiles throws his head back and screams. Derek howls his displeasure at the noise, bowling Laura over on to her back in his rush to tuck his entire face under her armpit. Stiles screeches even louder.

Laura pats Derek’s back and glares up at the sky. “I hate everything,” she mutters, scrolling to Deaton’s name on her screen and hitting send.


End file.
